


He would never- Would he?

by Fangirlmoon



Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: Character Death, F/M, M/M, Suicide
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 12:55:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18800794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirlmoon/pseuds/Fangirlmoon
Summary: "War es meine Schuld?""Es war Niemandens Schuld."





	He would never- Would he?

"Was ist Donna?" Da ich gerade dabei war mir Randnotizen zu machen, schaute ich nicht mal zu ihr auf. "Mike" Sie sprach nicht weiter und holte tief Luft. "Ich will kein Wort mehr über ihn hören."   
"Ha-" Ihre Stimme war Hauch dünn. Nicht wie ich es gewohnt war stark und laut. "Harvey-" Ihre Stimme konnte keinen Satz tragen.  
"Was ist los mit dir?" Noch immer hatte ich nicht aufgeschaut.   
"Mike- Er" Mich machte diese Unentschlossenheit wahnsinnig.   
"Was in Gottesnamen ist mit Mike?" Satt von diesem Thema schaute ich auf und stockte an Donnas bleichem Gesicht.   
"Er-" Wieder sprach sie nicht zu Ende.   
"Was ist so schwer,dass du es mir nicht sagen kannst?" Eine Träne lief ihr die Wange runter. Sie stoppte sie mit ihrer Hand. "Mike hat-"   
"Wie konntest du nur?" Rachel kam in mein Büro fiel kurz darauf unter Tränen in Donnas Arme.Sie zitterte am ganzen Körper. "Es ist alles wegen dir." Schrie sie mich verzweifelt an und ich wusste immer noch keinen Grund dafür. Wir hatten es fast 24 Uhr vermutlich waren wir die Einzigen hier.   
"Was denn, verdammt?" Ungeduldig stand ich von meinem Stuhl auf.   
"Er wird niemals wieder kommen" Donna zog Rachel näher zu sich. "Ich bin mir sicher er wird einen anderen Job finden-"   
"Er ist tot, Harvey" Sprach Donna es aus und rammte mir damit ein Messer ins Herz.   
"Er ist was?" Ich schluckte heftig und legte meine Hand auf meinen Tisch.   
"Er sprang vor zwei Stunden aus seiner eigenen Wohnung. Er starb vor Ort." Brachte Donna zu Ende was sie Angefangen hatte.   
"Nein, das kann nicht sein, Mike würde niemals-" "Es tut mir so Leid." Kam es von Jessica die da zu staß.   
"Mike kann nicht tot sein, er würde niemals-" Mein Blick lag auf Rachel die immer noch in Donnas Armen stand. "Mike kann nicht-"   
"Es war Selbstmord. Man fand in der Wohnung einen Abschiedsbrief." Fassungslos blickte ich zwischen Rachel und Jessica hin und her. "War es meine Schuld?" Fragte ich obwohl ich die Antwort nicht wissen wollte.   
"Es Niemandes Schuld." Gab Jessica als trockene Antwort und verließ das Büro.


End file.
